


The Diary of Miss Brown.

by EmilyJ



Series: Fics that are in Chats on Blitter. [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Macing Batman, Stephanie Brown is 15, Stephanie Brown is Robin, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyJ/pseuds/EmilyJ
Summary: "I am Stephanie Brown and I am Robin." This is her diary.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Rogues Gallery (Batman) & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Barbara Gordon
Series: Fics that are in Chats on Blitter. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089965
Kudos: 4





	The Diary of Miss Brown.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Win a date with Bruce Wayne!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747989) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 
  * Inspired by [Don't Panic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216352) by [Randstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randstrom/pseuds/Randstrom). 
  * Inspired by [Time is the dealer in second chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323263) by [Runespoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor). 
  * Inspired by [Father/Daughter Bonding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512386) by [AssassinateMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe). 



> Okay, so all of these fics here very broadly influenced me and I mean very broadly. I was gonna do this either way, just might steal a couple ideas from here and there. Not the sex stuff but the other stuff. Some of this might not even be in this and there might be no point in saying these fics inspired this because they fucking didn't, alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl is covered in blood and finds it sexy.

**Steph's Diary.**

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Today, I'm gonna do it. If I don't, it's a waste of all the hours I spent sewing my costume. And all the scars I got while sewing. My hand's like a fucking minefield. Anyway, see you later. I'll be back tomorrow morning or tonight, hopefully. Unless he crushed my windpipe or rapes me or eats me. The flesheating kind, not the sex kind. Had to clarify for Future Me.

I'm back. Just gotta change into my school clothes. SHIT, Mum's here. Had to say I was masturbating. I suppose I could have at least heavily hinted instead. I was embarrassed as fuck! I was naked in bed, after all. I don't like to lie to Mum so I'm currently masturbating with my costume as I write. I'll try not to get anything on the book. I wouldn't think she'd assume I was Robin. You know why I chose that hero name. After Robin from school. She was cute. Sad she moved schools. So, I went out the window and I had to climb up onto the roofs, but Joker was doing something near the museum so I had to leap for ages and get there. I finally get there and I notice a tear in my crotch. BRB, got school.

So I get to the museum and I watch the fight. I'd take pics of it but I'm not into that and I don't know who'd take them anyway. You know what, I take that back. The way Batman tore that dude's spine out was hot... There's blood all over my nice white costume but it was worth it. It looks nice, anyway. I couldn't afford red fabric in a month of sundaes. So, when he was done and Joker was unconscious, he fled and I followed. He stopped for a breather near my house and I came up behind him. Luckily, he didn't rape me, though he did look at me like I was prey or a tasty snack! I said something to the effect of, "I know you work alone and don't need any help, but I wanna help you." I know he'd flee if I don't show him something soon and the only things I had on me were my bright pink can of mace, a bottle of water, a badly made grappling hook that Barbara helped me with and a torch. So I maced Batman. Then, I punched him in the jaw, pummeled him so hard some blood came out of him and pinned him to the ground. I then punched him in the dick 15 times for good measure. Then he shook me off and said, "You're good enough so you're hired. What do they call you?" I say, "Robin." Batman, trying to sound friendly but he came off more stalky and sexier, said, "Good work, partner. We'll meet at Ace Chemicals tomorrow night. You're lucky I didn't kill you for this." He gestured at my tear in my costume, called me a pisshead and some other worse names under his breath, definitely checked me out, then left. Who knew Batman was such a swearyhead? And I'm going to meet him tonight! I have to get ready! See you later, Diary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this really fucking stressfully or it would be deleted from the Archive. Put it off for almost a whole month. This also applies to Blitter Chapter 2, except the bit about it being deleted.


End file.
